Studies of Oriental populations represent the Division's continuing interest in the health risk among these minority groups for the mapping out of cancer prevention and control programs: 1. An analysis correlating mortality from cardiovascular diseases in 65 mostly rural counties in mainland China with various diet and lifestyle measurements has been completed and accepted for publication. 2. Assembling mortality/incidence figures on Asian populations from various sources, we have established an international file of cancer/non- cancer causes since 1960. These Asian resource data, age-adjusted and age- specific rates, also include figures for U.S. and "homeland" populations.